


Broken heart

by LunaNocis



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tried to make it sweet, not graphic or anything, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNocis/pseuds/LunaNocis
Summary: "Break me" said Hongbin. "If I might die at any moment..."





	Broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, l wrote this late at night last year, and it stayed in my drafts until I remembered about it. I hope you will like it!  
> Title taken from Monsta x's song "broken heart" which I was listening to when this came to life.

Hongbin cages him between his arms against the mattress; it would be so easy for Jaewhan to move him away if he wanted, but rather than that, it's his words and the hurt in his eyes what keeps him restrained. "So it's true... I'm right, am I not?" "Hongbin..." The boy backs off and moves to get up; the older follows him right away, trying to hold him, but his hands get pushed back. "Stop. I- I can't believe you... After everything we've been through...!" He shakes his head. "I'm not having it. Not from you."

Hongbin walks to the door without looking back. Jaewhan watches him from the bed; he needs to say something, before it's too late... Right before the younger opens the door, he gets up, and stops him. "Wait, please... I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Hongbin takes his hand from the door softly; the way he watches his smaller fingers intertwine with the older's, and then untangles them, makes Jaewhan feel like it's over. But it can't be...! "No; I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being enough..." "What...?!" Jaewhan grabs his chin and makes Hongbin look at him. "Don't say something like that, ever. It's-" "It's true..." Hongbin's eyes don't shy away from his; he stares into his very soul, the words leaving his mouth spoken without wavering. All of them striking right into the older's heart. "A fragile heart that can't handle even the lightest strain, a weak body that gets sick so easily, that makes me lay on bed for weeks, months... And now, even you look at me like I might break at any moment... I thought you were different." He's right; Jaewhan wants to tell him otherwise, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. But still...

"Break me" whispers the younger. His arms surround his neck, pulling him closer, brushing their lips together. "If I might die at any moment, any day... Let me do this. Let me choose..." Hongbin's lips claim him, stealing his breath away and making his mind go blank as their tongues explore each other's mouth, and their teeth bite into the soft flesh of the lips, making them red and swollen. Jaewhan pins him to the wall; his hands run over his back, desperately. Hongbin's kisses always taste like goodbye, but it's never felt as real as today, and Jaewhan isn't ready for it. He pulls away, sobbing, and hides his face in the crook of the younger's neck. He doesn't know when he stated crying, but he can't seem to stop. Hongbin caresses his back soothingly. "I can't- no... I can't so, s-stop..." "Hey... I'm still here, aren't I?" The younger pokes his head until he looks up, eyes red and puffy; it's a strange position, looking up from Hongbin's chest, considering he had to lean down to fit there in the first place. Jaewhan straightens his back, uncomfortable, and nods, talking a few deep breaths. How can he lose his nerve so easily when Hongbin stands so calm in front of him? Jaewhan had promised himself he wouldn't make things harder for him, and yet...

"Can you feel this?" Asks Hongbin suddenly, pressing Jaewhan's hand against his chest; his heart beats really fast, but it's not something strange in him... He must be tired. Jaewhan nods. "This heart, now and always, even after it stops for good... It will always belong to one person, and only them. You know who? That boy with whom I made friends in the hospital all those years ago. The one that would always spend hours in my room, telling me stories about things I had never seen or experienced. That boy who helped me sneak out of my house, and have a taste of what it's like to live a normal life. That boy that made me feel as though I was like any other kid..." Hongbin stops and covers his face, embarrassed. Jaewhan looks at him, speechless; it's so... Not like him, to be so cheesy... And apparently he's not done yet.

"I want him back, Jaewhan..." He reaches to take off his shirt, and the older looks at his chest, covered with faint scars from countless battles against death. He's so thin, and so pale... And beautiful... "Going beyond the limits..." whispers Hongbin, "let's do it once more... Please."

~

Jaewhan wakes up with Hongbin laying between his arms, snuggled up to his chest. It takes him a moment to realize that something is wrong... Terribly wrong.

Warnings had been everywhere: 'his condition is getting worse'; 'the medication doesn't work as expected'; 'he might need another surgery'; 'he won't make it if things continue like this'... Who could have guessed Hongbin would make it up to his twenties, up until Jaewhan's heart and mind were filled with only him...?

Hongbin looks so peaceful, faint smile on his lips as if he's having a good dream... A dream he'll never wake up from.


End file.
